Benjamin Wolfe CP
Benjamin Isaac Wolfe a smaller version of his father with the angst of his mother. Struggling to find himself and find meaning in his life, Benjamin was often been a problem child. Now grown up, he has a prolific career between his academy degrees and Starfleet graduation. He is currently living on Earth as the director of the new line of Galaxy-class ships in Iowa. Background Information After his parents divorced in 2378, he went to live on Earth with his mother where she met Cathasach. In 2379, his mother married Cathasach and the Trill adopted Benjamin before officially changing his name to Wolfe-Una. In 2383, Cathasach was killed in a tragic accident, leaving Katal on her own. When Faran Una, the next host of the symbient, arrived he took over where Cathasach left off until 2386. This relationship soon dissolved as well, prompting Katal to reconcile with Marcus in hopes Benjamin would have a father figure. In May, 2387 for his birthday, Katal removed the hyphenated Una from Benjamin's last name. In January of 2387, his mother was once engaged to a man by the name of Carill Savoi, however, they relationship dissolved when she re-married her first husband, and Benjamin's biological father, Marcus in 2388. His sister N'lani Dhaja came back into CP time and has regular interaction with the family. While she is related just as much as N'lani Wolfe, she is approximately 16 years older than the counterpart. Benjamin has had several pets including Zefram, the dog, after famous engineer, Zefram Cochrane; Fenrir, the dog, after his father ship the USS Fenrir and Yoshi, the Gorn Dinosaur, named after the video game. He has a stuffed dinosaur named Tim. While on Ty'GoKor, in 2397, Benjamin suffered a life altering injury when his left arm was several injured. With the lack of medical tech, he had nerve damage and often cannot fully use his arm, and often goes through physiotherapy. Personal Life Leeara Etan (2388-2389): Benjamin met his ex-girlfriend while attending a special class on Bajor. She had a long standing crush on him and asked him out. Despite her being Cardassian he agreed. Lasting for about a year, they broke up in 2389 after he realized that he had a perverse crush on his own sister. Cheri (2390-2390): Benjamin met the girl he lost his virginity to via his half-brother Tucker. They were intimate and remain like a couple, continuing to be together, unknown to Benjamin's family until he got together with Megan. Megan Easton (2390-2390; 2392-2393): Benjamin met his girlfriend after she moved to Bajor and her adoptive father was mutual friends with his parents. They went out mostly throughout the summer of 2390 before Benjamin broke things off because he wanted someone more mature and interested in sexual experimentation. After a break up, they eventually became friends while going to highschool together and then reconnected after she got out of the military prep academy - both more mature than they were before. Eventually, Megan realized she still loved Arthur and told Benjamin, prompting him to break up with her. Sito Marin (2398): When Benjamin returned to Bajor from his experiences on Ty'GoKor, he needed some time to unwind. He took his sisters advice and looked up his old teacher he had a crush on and they became close. Going on a couple dates, however, did not amount to a relationship as she was embarassing to be dating such a young man. Indira Greenwood (2390; 2402-2403): Benjamin initially knew his girlfriend from highschool where they briefly had crushes on each other and sometimes would make out. Years later they met again as adults and became more serious. When Ben got his position on Earth, they became a couple. Eventually, they realized they were better as friends and broke off the romantic part of their relationship. Quinn Grant (2403-Current): Benjamin met Quinn when he would go past her bakery everyday while at work. Thinking she looked like his ex-girlfriend Megan he approached her only to find out she was one of the Sparks kids who was adopted by another family. Education and Career Due to Benjamin's extreme intelligence, he is two years more advanced than children his age. After graduating highschool, he applied and was accepted to the University of Bajor for an advanced degree in engineering from 2392-2395. Benjamin was enrolled at MIT in 2397 however went to Ty'GoKor during the ISEK wars and was unable to complete his degree. When he returned from the planet, he enrolled at the University of Bajor in Ashalla to get his PhD in Advanced Drafting Engineering and Mechanics. Benjamin graduated in 2400 and continued to work as a freelance engineer in conjunction with the University. In 2402 he won a contract to help design and build the new Galaxy class ships and moved to Iowa. Starfleet Academy Benjamin served as a Cadet in the Academy from 2395-2397. He skipped the first two years because he already had a University degree. Military Career Benjamin resigned from Starfleet in 2397 after his experiences on Ty'Gokor and realizing that ultimately being an officer wasn't his true ambition. Rank History: Ensign: 2397-2397 ** Resigned: 2397-Current New Emissary In March, 2392 Benjamin was kidnapped by mKaryn Wolfe to retrieve the final three orbs - Souls, Unity and Memories. With visions from his unborn sister Rahne, he was able to lead his father and sister to the others. Finally, as everything came to a head, the split Prophet inside of Th'Mataklahn, Karyn and Marcus was united into the orbs. Benjamin has tentatively embraced his role. 1 Benjamin Wolfe CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:Second Generation Category:May Category:2377 Category:All Characters